


Daddy and Petal

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Phone Sex, phil is in the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Phil's away on business and Dan can't wait.





	Daddy and Petal

Phil was busy. He had a lot to do. Right now, he was several hundred miles from home, in a car with three different people who spoke three different languages. He was here to do business, nothing less, nothing more.

He looked at the others in the car, watched as they all avoided his eye. He smirked, he had this deal in the bag. He knew he was intimidating. He knew what they thought about him. About the expensive suit he was wearing and the even more expensive shoes. He was important, and mean, and unmerciful. And in the blink of an eye, they could all be dead. Phil had made sure to let his gun peek through his blazer when he was stepping into the vehicle. He had all the power, and really, he always would.

\--

When the long day was over, and the deal was sealed, Phil collapsed onto the king-sized bed, secretly upset he'd have to sleep alone tonight. He missed his prince.

As if reading Phil's mind, Phil's phone rang in his pocket, and he smiled when he saw the cute picture of Dan lighting up his screen.

"Petal! I was just thinking about you, how are you, Doll?"

"I'm good, Phil! I miss you, though." Dan said sadly. "But what were you thinking about?" Dan giggled.

"Just how much I miss you, Prince. This bed is awfully big, I wish you were here to help me give it some use."

"That's naughty, Daddy." Dan said through the phone. "What would we do on this big bed of yours?" He purred.

"Hmm, I don't know, Petal, maybe I'd cuff you, Daddy's friend gave me some new equipment today."

"Have I been bad, Daddy?" Dan asked, sounding I bit too genuine.

"No, Prince, you've been nothing but my pretty flower, just thought you'd like to play around. I know how much you love to be punished." Phil heard a moan on the other side of the receiver. "Are you touching yourself, my prince?"

"No, Daddy, I haven't been given permission. It's just that, I've been hard for a really long time, and I know you'd only answer my call after eight, so I waited, Daddy." Dan said, his breath ending in a whine.

"Oh, Dan, I'm so proud of you. Go ahead and touch yourself for me, just your cock, and you can't cum until I say." Phil said, his tone serious, yet still gentle as he was speaking with his prince.

"O-Okay, Daddy, yeah, that feels good." Dan breathed down the phone. Phil himself started to palm his cock through his dress pants, listening intently to Dan's small whines and moans.

"What got you so worked up, Petal?" Phil asked, taking his pants and underwear off. He leaned against the head of the bed, waiting for Dan's response.

"I thought about how you rimmed me for hours before you left for your trip. I saw the love-bites in between my thighs when I got out of the shower, and I couldn't stop thinking about your lips, Daddy."

Phil wrapped his hand around his cock and thought back to when he rimmed Dan, too. Dan always loved to be bruised and bitten when Phil left because he wanted to feel Phil on him for as long as he could. Phil shuddered and groaned at how Dan had came twice just by riding Phil's dick that night.

"What a beautiful memory, Petal. How are you doing?" Phil asked. He played with his head, pressing it between his fingers before he slid his hand up and down his length slowly and squeezing firmly.

"Really good, Daddy, I can see all the bruises right now. They make my cock feel hot every time I look at them." Phil groaned, his own cock twitching in his hand. "What would you do to me, Daddy, huh? With the cuffs?" Dan asked breathlessly.

"So many things, Prince." Phil replied, dirty images of Dan spread for him popping up into his mind. "I'd fuck you till you came, till that hole of yours was wrecked and swollen and leaking with my cum. I'd have you ride me until you were exhausted from not being able to use your hands. Fuck, maybe I wouldn't even let you cum, make you use a cock-ring." Phil's hand was tugging roughly on his cock, and he leaked precum when he heard a ruined moan leave Dan's lips.

"Daddy, I want your cock so bad, so, so bad. It's not fair you get to play with it without me." Dan whined, a moan making its way into Phil's ear.

"Prince, don't be whiny. Are you close?"

Phil felt like he was on the brink of spilling, he was proud of Dan for holding off so long.

"Been close for so long, Daddy. Can I cum?" Dan asked, his voice high and breathy.

"Yes, Petal, go ahead, baby. Cum like it's Daddy touching you right now." Phil said

He smeared his precum over his cock some more, and he rubbed his hand up and down, stopping at the top every once in a while to pay attention to the head like Dan did. He listened to Dan's loud breathing and the whines that slipped out of his mouth unknowingly.

When Dan let out a loud 'Daddy!' Phil lost his breath and came without a warning all over his hand and stomach, imagining Dan's blissed out orgasm face.

"So good, Daddy, wish it were you." Dan whimpered down the phone.

"Good boy, Prince. I'm so proud of you for waiting, you sounded so pretty." Phil said and he heard Dan giggle.

"I love you, Daddy, I'll be at the airport Sunday."

"I love you, too, Dan, okay? I'll be there, only two more days."

"Bye, Phil."

"Bye, Prince."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
